


Тетрадь в темно-синей обложке

by AngelJul



Series: Дневник [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: "AU, школа. Джаред находит личный дневник главного хулигана школы Дженсена, в котором ну очень подробно описаны фантазии Эклза в отношении Джареда" на Джаред-топ фест.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тетрадь в темно-синей обложке

В библиотеке было на редкость тихо для перемены. Джаред устало рухнул на стул за ближайшим столом. Сил совершенно не было, физкультура и недавняя стычка с Эклзом его совершенно вымотали, а еще оставался один урок самого, пожалуй, нелюбимого для него предмета – физика. Поэтому Джаред вместо того, чтобы валяться сейчас на лужайке под деревом, отдыхая как многие, пришел сюда готовиться. Вытряхивая учебники из сумки, он заметил валяющуюся на другом конце стола тетрадку. Ничего особенного, обычная тетрадь, в темно-синей обложке. В таких обычно пишут лекции сразу по нескольким предметам. Джаред потянулся за ней, решив, что кто-то из учеников ее забыл, и он постарается вернуть ее хозяину. Мало ли, может лекции важные.  
Раскрыв тетрадь, Джаред слегка удивился, потому что первая страница была пустая. Так, хозяина будет найти сложнее. Полистав дальше, Джареду показалось, что он знает этот ровный аккуратный почерк. Где-то в середине тетради взгляд зацепился за свое же имя и тогда Джаред вчитался в написанные черной ручкой ровные строки:  
 _«…сегодня приснился очередной сон про Джареда, точнее про нас. Он был настолько реалистичный, что проснувшись на мокрых простынях, до утра приходил в себя._  
Он двигался так красиво, завораживающе. Подхватив меня под колени и положив ноги себе на плечи, он мучительно медленно входил и выходил на всю длину, изматывая меня своей нерасторопностью. Даже во сне, я чувствовал раскаленную лаву, бегущую по моим венам после того, как я с криком кончил, так и не прикоснувшись к себе. Кажется, кричал я даже наяву, потому как во рту было сухо, а голос был охрипшим. Даже представить не могу, каково бы это было по-настоящему, заняться сексом с Джаредом, если после сна остались такие ощущения…»  
Дальше Джаред читать не стал. Не потому что, там были чьи-то сексуальные фантазии о нем, а потому что это был чей-то личный дневник с этими самыми фантазиями. Было такое ощущение, что он только что покопался у кого-то в грязном белье. Не в его правилах было такое. Джаред захлопнул злосчастную тетрадь и положил ее на прежнее место, может хозяин заметит пропажу и сам за ней вернется. Но тут же схватил ее и засунул к себе в сумку. А если парень не заметил пропажи и ее найдет кто-то другой, знакомый с почерком хозяина, то будет очень плохо. А если это будет Эклз, то бедняге вообще не повезет. Джаред постарается сам найти этого парня. Да и любопытство еще никто не отменял. Было чертовски интересно кто настолько им увлечен.  
Подготовка к физике потеряла свою значимость. Джаред решил больше не мучить себя, тем более мысли сейчас занимал сон незнакомца. На выходе из библиотеки он столкнулся с главным хулиганом всей школы – Дженсеном Эклзом. Эклз зло зыркнул на него и оттолкнул с дороги, ничего не сказав, хотя Джаред ожидал уже, по меньшей мере, несколько острот. Такое поведение немного удивило Падалеки, но, не придав этому должного значения, он поспешил скорее на улицу.  
По дороге до аудитории Джаред не мог не перестать думать о находке. Даже если он найдет хозяина, как отдаст тетрадь? Тот наверняка будет отрицать то, что она его. Ладно, Джаред что-нибудь обязательно придумает дома, а сейчас придется терпеть нудную лекцию по физике. Главное – не заснуть под монотонный рассказ преподавателя.  
В аудиторию Джаред зашел уже со звонком и чуть ли не застонал от разочарования: его излюбленное место за последним столом было занято, а свободное было только за партой, стоящей радом с Эклзом. Обреченно вздохнув и уже представив, во что превратиться этот урок, поплелся занимать место. Но Эклз на удивление даже не обратил на него внимания, уставившись в одну известную ему точку. Джаред уже хотел было порадоваться тому, что сегодня обошлось без подножек, как один из компании Дженсена, сидящий перед пустой партой извернулся и вытянул ногу. Джаред, конечно же, этого не заметил и рухнул на пол, больно ударившись коленями, кажется даже ободрав до крови правое. Из расстегнутой сумки тут же на пол вывалилось ее содержимое. И чего Джаред не заметил в этот момент, так то, как очнулся Эклз, и как от удивления вытянулось его лицо, когда тот заметил на горе учебников тетрадь в темно-синей обложке.  
Под дружный хохот класса, Джаред, не обращая внимания на больное колено, собрал все назад в сумку и с невозмутимым видом поднялся как аз в тот момент, когда в аудиторию вошел преподаватель. Смех сразу же стих. Джаред не гладя, достал тетрадь и, открыв ее, уже хотел написать дату, как понял, что перед ним лежит тот злосчастный дневник. Мысленно выругавшись, он полез в сумку за нужным конспектом, успев заметить, как на него смотрел Эклз. Наверное, снова затеял какую-то пакость, теперь обдумывает, как бы лучше ее подстроить.  
Достав нужную тетрадь, Джаред раскрыл ее и откинулся на спинку неудобного стула. Пытаясь припомнить, когда началась эта маленькая война. Сейчас уже сложно было сказать, когда все началось. Вроде уже два года как. Что только за это время не придумывал Эклз. И запирал его в женской душевой, где в тот момент была женская группа поддержки; обклеивал шкафчик постерами с обнаженными силиконовыми барби и забивал его доверху презервативами. Джаред до сих пор помнил тот момент, когда открыл шкафчик, а на него вывалилась гора резинок. Спасибо, хоть не использованные. Хорошо, что Эклз не знал о том, что Джаред был геем, иначе бы жизнь вообще превратилась в сущий ад.  
А ведь когда-то давно Джаред хотел с ним дружить. Хуже того, когда узнал что он гей, несколько месяцев дрочил на него, а потом начались все эти подколы, пакости и прочее в этом духе и Джаред как-то заставил влечение к Эклзу затихнуть. Из воспоминаний его вырвал звонок. Оказывается, он размышлял весь урок и не записал чертову лекцию. Придется теперь искать, у кого можно одолжить конспекты. Джаред не спеша собрался и последним вышел из аудитории. Слегка прихрамывая, он направился к шкафчикам. Сейчас все равно на крыльце столпотворение, после уроков там часто собирались девчонки из группы поддержки поперемывать кому-нибудь косточки и компания Эклза. Чаще всего эти две группировки, как называл про себя их Джаред, собирались вместе.  
Не торопясь, Джаред открыл свой шкафчик, убрав некоторые учебники и найденную тетрадь туда, и захлопнул дверцу. Тут же вздрогнув от неожиданности – рядом, привалившись к другому шкафчику, стоял Дженсен Эклз собственной персоной. Зло ухмыльнувшись, он молча схватил Джареда за воротник рубашки и впечатал спиной в стену:  
\- Не забыл, Падалеки? За тобой должок за библиотеку.  
\- Эклз, ты меня уже достал, - рявкнул Джаред, пытаясь вырваться, - Какого хрена ты ко мне цепляешься все время?!  
\- Ооо, наша принцесса злиться! – улыбнулся Дженсен как-то злобно и, отпустив Джареда, подхватил с пола его сумку и вытряхнул на пол все содержимое. Еще и пнув небольшую кучку несколько раз.  
\- Ты совсем охренел?! – Прорычал Джаред и замахнулся для удара, но в конце коридора послышались шаги, и пришлось свернуть драку, так и не начав ее.  
Джаред смотрел уходящему Дженсену в след и мечтал лишь об одном – когда-нибудь надрать тому задницу. Когда Эклз исчез из вида, Джаред снова залез в шкафчик, взяв еще одну книгу и зачем-то дневник, и отправился не спеша домой.  
***  
Джаред лежал на кровати и думал о случившемся за день. Событий произошло много. Колено он все таки ободрал. Но сейчас оно уже было обработано и заклеено пластырем.  
Джаред перевернулся на живот и зацепился взглядом за лежащую сверху темно-синюю тетрадь. Нет, он не будет ее читать, а вот Эклз бы прочитал…Да и какого хрена он постоянно к нему лезет?! Уже в печенках сидит. Джаред уже был готов с ним подраться, но тот же придет не один, а со своими вечными провожатыми. Еще раз перевернувшись на спину, Джаред снова посмотрел а тетрадь. Да пофиг, никто не узнает, что он читал ее. Тем более написанное там напрямую относится к нему. Поднявшись с кровати, Джаред быстро схватил тетрадь, не давая себе передумать, и открыл на первой исписанной странице:  
 _«…Чувствую, это называется невезение. Сегодня в душевой видел обнаженного Падалеки. Член сразу же встал. Тут не встанет только у слепого и то, у него встанет на его запах. Мда, кажется, я превращаюсь в девчонку. Да и пофиг, сейчас только одно желание – облизать его подтянутое тело дюйм за дюймом, медленно, растягивая удовольствие и опуститься перед ним на колени. Отсосать ему так, чтобы стонал громко и хрипло. У него даже стоны, я уверен, сексуальные…»_  
Джаред сглотнул, ощущая как его член начинает проявлять интерес к написанному, и перевернул несколько страниц дальше:  
 _«…хочу, чтобы он медленно растянул меня своим языком, а потом трахнул в коленно-локтевой…»_  
Джаред не верил в написанные строки. Это было слишком нереально. А член уже стоял так, что было больно и на пижамных штанах проступило мокрое пятно от смазки. От следующей записи, Джаред закусил кубу и медленно глубоко вздохнул:  
 _«…блин, это пытка наблюдать, как Джаред грызет ручку, так и хочется подойти и поцеловать. Сначала нежно, а потом пробраться в этот рот, и оттрахать его своим языком, чтобы знал, как от него у меня съезжает крыша…»_  
Кто, кто, черт возьми, этот парень?! Джаред не знал кто это, но уже хотел с ним познакомиться.  
 _«…сегодня мне снова снился Джаред. Во сне он улыбался только мне, сверкая своими озорными ямочками. Целовал меня, прижимая к какому-то дереву, и гладил спину под футболкой…»_  
«…видел Джареда, спящего сегодня на физике и почему-то представил, как мог бы на нем покататься…»  
Дальше Джаред не стал читать, бросив тетрадь, и убежал в душ. Это было слишком…слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой и по него. В рекордно короткие сроки настроил теплую воду и быстро скинул футболку со штанами, забрался в кабину. Член прижимался к животу и истекал смазкой. Джареду хватило пары движений кулаком, чтобы кончить и простонать имя Эклза. От осознания, что он произнес, послеоргазменная расслабленность сразу же схлынула, уступив место недоумению и даже испугу. Джаред разочарованно застонал и стукнулся лбом о стекло. Даже не подозревая об этом, Эклз снова ему все изгадил.  
***  
В школу Джаред опоздал, банально проспав. Повезло, что первым был урок литературы, а не физики. Джаред почти всю ночь промучился, пытаясь понять, кто его тайный фанат. И как итог – заснул уже на рассвете. К тетради он больше не прикасался, хватила одного раза. Снова свободное место оказалось только рядом с Эклзом. Настроения с утра итак не было из-за жуткого недосыпания. Да и почему Эклз первым должен его задирать, можно разок и поменять приоритеты.  
Джаред однобоко ухмыльнулся, с вызовом посмотрев Дженсену в глаза, и плюхнулся на свободное место. Эклз перевел взгляд на свою тетрадь и едва заметно усмехнулся. Отлично, вызов принят. Джаред мысленно себя поздравил: после уроков он наконец-то получит шанс навалять Дженсену, или хотя бы попробовать это сделать.  
Урок тянулся, казалось, вечность. Кто-то сейчас читал нудный доклад про Шекспира. Джаред измучился это слушать, успел от скуки изрисовать поля тетради разными каракулями. Украдкой посмотрел в сторону Эклза, который что-то увлеченно записывал за докладчиком и заметил в его руках ручку с черными чернилами. Хм, а ведь дневник вели тоже черными чернилами. Джаред попытался рассмотреть почерк, но ничего не получилось. Дженсен прикрывал часть тетради рукой, когда что-то записывал.  
Джареду стало почему-то смешно. Ну не может этим парнем быть Эклз. Это он сам хотел бы видеть на месте хозяина дневника Дженсена, ну потому что…наверное стоило перестать врать хотя бы себе – он по-прежнему мучился из-за Эклза, хоть и пытался убедить себя в обратном какое-то время. А вспомнив то, что случилось вчера, Джаред быстро посмотрел на Эклза и покраснел. Стоило скользнуть взглядом по длинным ресницам Дженсена, забавным веснушкам и пухлым губам, как появилось непреодолимое желание снова почитать дневник. Конечно, это было глупой идеей, читать его на уроке, но Джаред забил на все это и, оглядевшись, потихоньку вытащил тетрадь из сумки. Откинулся на спинку стула и открыл дневник где-то ближе к концу. Джаред уже не видел, того, с каким ужасом наблюдал за его действиями Дженсен.  
 _«…уже несколько дней не могу отделаться от преследующего момента из сна: мы в душе, под струями воды неторопливо целуемся. Такое странное и теплое чувство одновременно даже наяву…»_  
Джаред покосился вокруг, надеясь, что никто не заметил его легкий румянец, выступивший на щеках. Ему самому от этой простой записи стало на душе теплее.  
 _«…Джаред стонет и толкается в моей кулак, сжимая одной рукой мое бедро до боли, другой пытается притянуть к себе для поцелуя. Я чувствую его дрожь, которая передается и мне. Джаред целует меня глубоко и мокро, одновременно кончая и пачкая спермой наши животы…»_  
Джаред тяжело сглатывает. Член к такому не смог остаться равнодушным и теперь наполовину стоит. Глупая, очень глупая идея! Мысленно укоряет себя Джаред, но перелистывает еще пару страниц и читает дальше:  
 _«…Джаред еще до конца не пришел в себя после оргазма, но поцеловав коротко меня в нос, опускается на колени. Облизывает головку и, проведя языком по пульсирующей венке…»_  
Джаред удивленно моргает. Нифига себе у парня сны! Хотя…Джаред украдкой смотрит на Эклза и соглашается с хозяином дневника. Он помнит свое сильное влечение к этому засранцу и понимает парня, написавшего строки. Член стоит, болезненно упираясь в ширинку. Как он будет ходить по школе с этим…  
Джаред слышит, как Дженсена вызывают к доске отвечать. Он уже хотел было вернуться к прочтению, как внимание привлекла надпись, только что сделанная Дженсеном на доске. Хоть она и была написана печатными буквами, но что-то отдаленно знакомое в надписи было. Джаред тряхнул головой, отгоняя эти мысли. Это было бы слишком нереально, если бы Дженсен тайно страдал по нему. И тут взгляд Джареда упал на соседний стол, где одиноко лежал раскрытый конспект Дженсена.  
« - А была, не была», - думает Джаред и тянется, чтобы взять конспект, услышав, как тут же запинается Дженсен на полуслове возле доски и замолкает.  
Джаред довольный, садиться назад с добытой тетрадью и только тогда поднимает взгляд к доске. Дженсен смотрит на него с таким ненавистным взглядом, что на мгновенье становится не по себе, но Джарад забивает на это и раскрывает конспект. Дневник он прикладывает к написанным строкам с замиранием сердца. Все лекции у Эклза написаны черными чернилами и когда Джаред начинает сравнивать почерк, конспект неожиданно вырывают из рук с такой силой, едва его не порвав. Конечно же, возле парты обнаруживается злой, словно бык на корриде, Дженсен. Глаза, правда, не кровью налиты, но молнии метают:  
\- После уроков за школой, - шипит Дженсен, и садиться на свое место.  
Джаред молча кивает, все это время пропялившись на губы Эклза. Сейчас он был как никогда уверен, что Дневник был Дженсена.  
***  
Оставалось два урока. Джаред сидел в столовой и размышлял о вчерашнем дне. А ведь он многое не заметил: злого Дженсена, заскочившего в библиотеку; стычка после уроков была не просто поводом досадить, Эклз искал свой дневник, не иначе.  
Джаред пил сок, когда он нервничал – кусок в горло не лез. А сейчас его чуть ли не потряхивало от напряжения. Еще и эрекция доставляла массу хлопот. До столовой он добрался, прикрывшись сумкой и перебежками. Не хватало, чтобы кто-то заметил торчащие спереди джинсы.  
Может, стоило вытащить Дженсена сейчас? Еще два урока ждать, а попытаться правду хотелось вытрясти сейчас. Тем более по расписанию следующим уроком стояла физкультура. Джаред усмехнулся неожиданно пришедшей в голову идее.  
В раздевалке было тихо. Парни уже почти все переоделись и ушли на стадион, осталось всего несколько человек, одним из которых был Дженсен. Он всегда переодевался одним из последних. Джаред ждал за дверью, ему повезло, все складывалась так, как и было нужно. Когда Дженсен уже был на выходе, Джаред толкнул его в грудь, и оказавшись в раздевалке, закрыл дверь.  
\- Падалеки, тебе жить надоело?!  
Джаред проигнорировал Дженсена и полез в сумку за тетрадью. Помахав ей перед носом Эклза, Джаред усмехнулся, заметив как на мгновенье у того расширились глаза от удивления, но справившись с собой Дженсен попытался усмехнуться:  
\- И что это? – усмешка, по мнению Джареда, вышла так себе, бывало и лучше.  
\- Дженсен, можешь отрицать то, что она твоя, мне все равно, я уже знаю правду.  
С этими словами Джаред кинул на пол сумку и тетрадь и шагнул к нему:  
\- Можешь мне врезать сейчас и мучиться дальше или… - пробормотал Джаред, целуя осторожно Дженсена в уголок рта. Дженсен, кажется, вздрогнул от этой невинной ласки и сделал шаг назад.  
\- Падалеки… - с угрозой начал Дженсен.  
\- Эклз, и кто из нас сейчас ведет себя как «принцесса»?! – Джаред начинал злиться. Как задирать и пакостить, так Эклз смелый, а как признаться в том, что дневник его, так трус трусом.  
Джареду это уже надоело. Он снова сделал несколько шагов, оказавшись совсем рядом с Дженсеном и не раздумывая, обнял его за талию, притягивая к себе. Тот замер и даже не вырывался, хотя мог спокойно высвободиться. Джаред принял это за хороший знак и поцеловал его, нежно касаясь его пухлых губ, о которых так давно мечтал. Дженсен упрямо не отвечал на поцелуй, только сопел громко и часто.  
\- Дженсен… - тихо позвал Джаред, - хватит уже. Может тебе станет легче от знания того, что я на тебя дрочил.  
Эклз в руках вздрогнул и недоверчиво посмотрел на него. Джаред скользнул губами по его скуле, усыпанной веснушками, укусил мочку, мокро лизнув после, и снова вернулся к губам. Оттянул зубами нижнюю и услышал в ответ тихий сдавленный стон. Дженсен, сдавшись, поцеловал его уже сам. Нагло толкнувшись в его рот языком, скользнув по небу, погладив кромку зубов, одновременно зарываясь рукой в волосы Джареда.  
Джаред, кажется, даже улыбался в поцелуй. Дорвался...оба… Оторваться друг от друга было сложно, но воздух катастрофически быстро закончился и Джаред пришлось отлип от желанных губ:  
\- Что из написанного ты хотел бы сделать в первую очередь? - прошептал Джаред, едва ощутимо качаясь губами подбородка Дженсена.  
Он в ответ лишь что-то неразборчивое пробормотал и, кажется, покраснел:  
\- Решай сам…  
Джаред удивленно моргнул, не ожидав такого в реальности. Но быстро пришел в себя, пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли в кучку. Но ничего не смог вспомнить из прочитанного, в итоге решив действовать по-своему.  
Он быстро стянул с Дженсена футболку и, отступив на шаг, попытался рассмотреть его тело. Но Дженсен не дал, сразу же сделав шаг к нему. Джаред только успел заметить веснушки, много-много веснушек на груди и плечах. Они целовались, отступая куда-то к стене, пытаясь одновременно раздеть друг друга, пытаясь в ней же и наступая друг другу на ноги. Дженсен заразительно смеялся, и Джаред понял, что такого смеха от него еще ни разу не слышал. Сейчас тот был настоящим. Джаред буквально завис, заглянув в его зеленые глаза и увидев там такую мешанину чувств, что отвести взгляд было невозможно.  
\- Чего ты ждешь? - шепнул Дженсен, целуя Джареда в шею, пытаясь расстегнуть непослушными руками пуговицу на джинсах.  
Вместо ответа, Джаред перехватил руку Дженсена и сам быстро выпутался из джинсов, скинув сразу и боксеры. Дженсен заворожено уставился на его прижимающийся к животу член.  
\- Еще присвистни, - поддразнил Дженсена Джаред, развязывая шнурок на его спортивных штанах. Он успел заметить, как покраснели уши у Эклза. Он быстро сдернул с него штаны вместе с трусами, тоже позволив себе мгновенье полюбоваться стоящим, истекающим смазкой, членом Дженсена.  
\- Хватит тормозить, Джей, скоро урок закончится, - пробурчал Дженсен, явно смущенный таким вниманием. Этот Эклз очень сильно отличался от того, который был в окружении своей компании. Этот определенно был лучше. Искренний и открытый, любящий и чего уж там, любимый. Джаред снова поцеловал его медленно, трахая его рот своим языком, растягивая удовольствие. Дженсен скользил по его влажному телу руками, заставляя те места, где он касался пылать еще сильнее. Джаред с трудом разорвал поцелуй и прошептал, срывающимся хриплым голосом:  
\- Повернись…  
Дженсен тихо застонал, но послушно повернулся, уперся одной рукой о стену и уткнулся в нее лбом. Джаред поцеловал его в висок и провел языком влажную линию вдоль позвоночника, опустившись позади него на колени. Дженсен вздрогнул, когда до него через дымку возбуждения дошло, что задумал Джаред. Тихо всхлипнул, пытаясь что-то сказать, но подавился едва слышным стоном, когда Джаред погладил бедро и чмокнул ягодицу, раздвинув половинки в стороны и лизнув на пробу колечко мышц. Дженсен зашелся уже громким стоном, когда Джаред толкнулся языком внутрь. Дженсен пытался зацепиться за стену, но вместо этого только скользил по краске ногтями и стонал.  
Облизав палец, Джаред заменил им свой язык. Дженсен только всхлипнул и перехватил свой член у основания. Джаред поцеловал его в поясницу в знак благодарности и добавил второй палец. Он двигал ими медленно, боясь причинить Дженсену боль. Но тот вскоре нетерпеливо начал насаживаться на пальцы сам и неприлично громко стонать. Если кто-нибудь сейчас пройдет мимо раздевалки, им потом не поздоровится.  
Добавив третий палец, Джаред скользнул рукой Дженсену на живот, погладив напряженный пресс. Развел внутри пальцы, заставив Дженсена вскрикнуть от неожиданности, когда задел простату. Джареда уже самого вело, и больше терпеть он не мог. Поднявшись с затекших колен, он приставил головку к колечку мышц и, поцеловав Дженсена в шею, толкнулся внутрь, почти сразу же замерев. Дженсен всхлипнул и задышал чаще, перехватив ту руку Джареда, которую он положил ему на бедро и потянул к своем члену.  
Когда Дженсен спустя мгновенье, растянувшееся для Джареда в бесконечность, толкнулся назад, он сам не сдержал стона и, развернув его за подбородок к себе, медленно поцеловал. Толкнулся на всю длину сначала медленно, затем меня угол так, чтобы каждое движение попадало по простате. Джаред переплетя пальцы с пальцами Дженсена на его члене, пытался подстроиться под собственный ритм. Дженсен всхлипывал и хрипло стонал, снова уткнувшись в сгиб локтя лбом.  
В дверь кто-то стучал, но они не обращали внимания, занятые только друг другом. Если у них и будут проблемы, то разбираться все равно придется вместе. Теперь уже вместе.  
Дженсен прохрипел что-то неразборчивое, забрызгивая спермой стену. Джаред чувствовал, как волна оргазма уже подступает и стал вбиваться кроткими рваными толчками в уже расслабившегося Дженсена, хрипло постанывающего на каждое движение. Выплескиваясь глубоко внутри Дженсена, он, кажется, простонал его имя, уткнувшись куда-то тому в шею. Они так и стояли, привалившись к стене какой-то мгновения, приходя в себя. Первым зашевелился Дженсен. Он пихнул навалившегося на него Джареда в бок, который так и не вышел из него.  
Джаред промычал в ответ что-то сонное и отлип от Дженсена, выйдя из него, напоследок лизнув тому шею. Дженсен обернулся и посмотрел на него слегка мутным шальным зеленым взглядом и улыбался. Но тут же сморщился, ощутив как из него вытекает сперма, хотя промолчал. Все также улыбаясь поцеловал Джареда в уголок рта и поплелся в душевую. Джаред понял, что тоже улыбается. Он быстро собрал их вещи и открыл замок на двери, тоже пошел в душ. Только в соседнюю кабинку.  
С последнего урока они сбежали. А объяснения Дженсена Джаред не стал слушать. Они уже были не так важны, главное, что они вместе и теперь могут попробовать все то, о чем оба так долго мечтали. 


End file.
